Things Only God could Change
by Hearts of Hearts
Summary: Obama has just been elected and her family is going to the inaguration but Lacey is having mixed feelings about Obama election and does not know how she should feel about it.


Only God can change some things

" Yes, yes" mom was yelling " he won thank God he won!" Barack Obama had just won the election. This didn't surprise me not one bit, I would have only been surprised if he didn't win. The only reason I thought this was because one this man was black and half the people in the United States probably voted for him for that reason alone. And then the other half probably voted for him because they liked his politics . Just then daddy came threw the door with a smile from ear to ear " He won!" mom shouted they pulled each other in tight embrace. Erin made a face she hasn't been so fond of mom and dad's displays of affection ever since her and Robbie broke up. Mom and Dad know that too, they have tried to limit since they do it so often ,but I don't think they could help it this time. Finally after they unglued themselves they turned to the TV for the statistics on the votes "He killed him" Dad said. The TV went on a commercial "So what do you think kids our first black president?"

" It's amazing!" Erin said showing real enthusiasm

" What about you Lacy, what do you think?" . What did I think? Our first black president, what was I suppose to think , Okay so he was black and I know that's significant because it has never happened before, but that's all I really know about him and what he says on TV. He says he is going to change this nation, I know he will get the economy back up and control the war over there , and eventually we'll get better schools. " Lacy?" Dad said interrupting my thoughts , Erin and Mom were staring at me along with Dad. "Yes, I'm fine." I said " Okay, well what do you think of the Obama?" I didn't really know what to say about him so I said something they would expect any other teenager to say " Its cool." Dad grinned and said " Kids" " Never know a significant day if it hit them in the face." Momma laughed.

After some screaming excited phone calls to friends and family Dad proposed we go out to eat. Dad took us to a new restaurant called Charlie's, " This meat is excellent," Mom started "it's so tender." she popped another piece in her savoring the flavor, her and Dad had gotten the same thing cube steak with baked potatoes and fresh cut green beans.

Erin had gotten a juicy cheeseburger which was unusual considering the fact that she was on a diet. She is not fat, but she was at one point and after she lost the weight she vowed to never let herself get that way again, and it never happened again. But I guess since today was a special day she decided to let go for a while. I got the usual chicken tender " Don't you ever want to try anything different?" Erin asked as my food arrived last, that was a dumb question everyone knows that I will always preferred chicken tenders over just about anything. " I see you have." I said eyeing her half eaten cheeseburger, I knew I'd done it Erin was going to blow up, but instead she simply rolled her eyes and joined mom and dad's chat. Not what I expected at all but I guess today was just to good to start an argument with her with her sister . I was half way listening when a voice said, " Can we go to the inauguration?", was so lost in my own little world I had to look up just to see who had said it. It was Erin, I was surprised the idea had popped up in her head I knew she was excited about the inauguration, but not enough to go to it. I turned my attention to dad, to dad who I supposed would answer. And just as I predicted he did with the unsure answer of ' I don't know if can we" " Oh come on Harold" momma intercepted " that would be a great experience for the girls." "Dad please." Erin whined, she hit me in the shoulder "Make him understand" she said under her breath. Erin knows if anyone could change dad's mind it would be me, dad could never resist when I whined for something he always had to give in . "Dad please I really really want to see this." I lied, dad looked at me and once again couldn't resist " Okay, I'm sure I could take off work for an occasion such as this one." " Well then its settled," momma said " were going to the inauguration!"

Everyone cheered except me but they were to excited to really notice.

Today is the day of the inauguration, Hotel reservation have been made, and notes to school about our absence have been sent. The trip to Washington was not so long but I let my self sleep so I wouldn't have to hear the cheers of my family.

We got there around 3am , we went to the hotel and slept for a while , and then woke up around 5am to go get something to eat. A bus took us to the inauguration and then we waited in the cold for about 3or 4 hours. I honestly think we would be better off watching it at home, and when the wait was finally over and the oaths and speeches started I wasn't even listening even when Obama came out. I felt like such a hypocrite there were people so far away who would die to have seats that were close as ours, and here I was acting like I wanted to be here. I felt like an outsider to my own race. I just didn't get it. I guess Erin could see the distress on my face because she was staring dead at me. " What's wrong with you?" she asked "its nothing." I answered , Erin looked at me like she knew I was lying, but she turned back to the screen with Obama's face on it. " Its just" I started, Erin turned back to me " I'm not really all that excited about this whole Obama being elected thing." " You don't want him to be president?" she asked "No, its not like that , everyone is so excited about this just because he is black and they think he can change everything ." Erin took a long look at me and then took a deep breath " It's not the fact that he is black" she said " I know but they think he will change everything just by him being black, but there's still going to be poverty and wars and people will still kill each other. I don't get why they expect so much of him." " Lacy," Erin started " I'm not going to lie to you some people really did only vote for him because of his race, but most liked what he said he was going to do." " But how do you know he will do it?" I asked. " We don't , but were putting our trust in him, I know there will still be killing, war , and poverty and there might always be. Obama can't change everything but he can try to make where we live a little bit better." Erin looked at me

expecting an answer, but I said nothing as I looked down at my shoes. " Lacy," Erin started I looked back up " There are some things in life that only God can change, and I think everyone knows that one man can't change our nation completely." Erin looked at me " Do you understand?" she asked. " Yes" I began " I know that some things can never be changed, but I guess I should be a little happy this a historic day." Erin smiled " That it is, now lets look, Obama is about to take his oath." I still don't think I can pay attention, not because I'm not interested but because Erin's words are kind of changing the way I feel about this whole thing. Some things will never change , and I know that now. And there are also some things that only God can change.


End file.
